Amour Charnel
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Ace travail dans une entreprise, en tant que simple salarié. Il est amoureux du sous-directeur, Marco, mais ce dernier ne le sait pas. Un rendez-vous dans son bureau pourrait tout changer... Lemon - OS.


Moi, c'est Portgas D. Ace. Je travaille avec mon meilleur ami Satch dans une entreprise d'import-export, sous les ordres du grand patron, Barbe Blanche.

Satch et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on à 5 ans. Il est arrivé, un jour de février, petit nouveau en maternelle, classe de grande section. Il ne connaissait personne, et ne semblait pas vouloir nous connaitre. J'étais le seul à qui il parlait, parce qu'il disait que nous avions beaucoup de points communs. Avec le temps, il s'est ouvert aux autres, mais nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Et aujourd'hui, nous travaillons ensemble. Il connait tous mes secrets, et inversement. Le jour où j'ai vraiment compris qu'il était mon meilleur ami, c'est quand je lui ai avoué que j'étais homosexuel. On était au collège, lieu propice aux rumeurs infâmes et critiques en tout genre. Je pensais qu'il allait me rejeter, me détester. Au lieu de ça, - après quelques minutes de silence, quand même - il m'a regardé, l'air de s'en foutre complètement, et m'as dit "Hé alors ? C'est pas ça qui va changer notre amitié, si ?". Bref. Il ne me détestait pas. J'étais réellement soulagé.

Revenons au présent. Cela fait quelques mois que je travaille dans cette entreprise, et je suis tombé amoureux du vice-président, Marco. Le coup de foudre, le vrai. Mais je ne l'ai jamais approché, à part lors des réunions, mais nous étions toujours entourés, et il ne se doute donc pas de mes sentiments. De plus, beaucoup de rumeurs tournent autour de lui. Notamment le fait qu'il s'est fait la plupart des filles de l'entreprise. Même certains hommes. Il paraît aussi que ce n'est que le coup d'un soir, qu'il n'y a aucune suite. Certaines femmes ont bien essayées de le faire pour la promotion, mais cela n'a jamais marché. Cet homme sait s'y prendre pour mettre le monde à ses pieds en un regard. Alors oui, j'étais jaloux. Évidemment ! L'homme que j'aimais se faisait toutes les filles de la boite, et moi, Ace, je n'avais même pas eu droit à un seul regard de cet homme magnifique ! Je me disais que mon jour viendrai, que je pourrais enfin lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Seul dans mon bureau, je me mis à imaginer des scènes impossibles, de moins en moins catholiques…

Alors que je rêvais, les yeux dans le vague, Satch passa la tête à travers la porte entrebâillée et me vit. Il sourit, sachant très bien à qui - et à quoi - je pensais.

"Ace ! Cria-t-il en entrant, me faisant sursauter. J'ai du travail pour toi, si tu n'es pas trop occupé… Continua-t-il en souriant."

Je rougis, et pris le dossier qu'il me tendait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en feuilletant le dossier.

- Ton pass pour aller voir le sous-directeur, dit-il, le regard plein de malice."

Je le regardais, ne comprenant toujours pas.

"Plus sérieusement, Satch. Je doute qu'il veuille me voir sans une bonne raison.

- D'accord d'accord. Il veut te voir pour le projet des ventes en Chine. C'est toi qui t'étais occupé des démarches, non ? Les chinois ont acceptés d'acheter, tu les as convaincus ! Ils veulent traiter avec toi, et personne d'autre. Alors Marco veut te voir, pour finaliser un peu tout ça. C'est pas la classe, ça ? Toi qui voulais absolument le voir…

- Oui, c'est vrai… J'y vais maintenant ? Demandais-je, un peu inquiet.

- Évidemment ! Il veut te voir le plus vite possible. Et stresse pas, il ne va pas te manger ! Rigola-t-il."

Il me leva et me poussa vers la porte, après m'avoir encouragé une dernière fois. Je lui souris, et me dirigeait vers le bureau de l'homme que j'aimais, le cœur battant.

Arrivé devant la porte, je frappais trois coups timides. J'entendis un "Entrez !", et poussais la porte après avoir soufflé un grand coup. Il était là, devant moi, assis derrière son bureau, majestueux. Il téléphonait, et faisait de grands gestes tout en expliquant quelque chose.

N'étant jamais venu dans cette pièce avant, j'en profitais pour l'observer, attendant que Marco ait fini son appel.

Cette dernière était décorée simplement, avec quelques étagères placées contre le mur, et des tableaux gris/blanc un peu partout sur ces murs. Il n'y avait qu'un bureau, bien rangé et éclairé par une grande fenêtre, placée derrière lui. Le bureau était de forme simple, mis à part le devant, où l'on ne voyait pas les jambes de l'homme assis derrière ledit bureau. Exactement comme le bureau de la maison blanche, mais en gris, songeais-je. Toute la pièce était grise, dans des tons plus ou moins foncés.

J'observais le sous-directeur sans discrétion, remarquant notre incroyable différence. Ses cheveux blonds, coiffés en forme d'ananas, et ses yeux d'un bleu cobalt me faisaient frissonner. Il était tellement attirant que j'eus envie de lui sauter dessus. Moi, j'étais le contraire. Brun, les yeux noirs et des taches de rousseurs parsemant mon visage, je n'avais rien d'attirant.

Marco me fit signe d'approcher, toujours au téléphone, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage à mesure que je m'approchais de son bureau. Il avait un regard carnassier qui me donnait des frissons. Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises pivotantes placées devant son bureau et attendit qu'il finisse.

Il raccrocha, nota quelque chose sur un calepin puis leva les yeux vers moi.

"Ace ! Je suis content que tu ais pu venir aussi vite. Tu te doutes bien pourquoi tu es là, je ne perdrai donc pas mon temps à tout expliquer. Sache juste que je suis très heureux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans la boite. C'est rare de les faire changer d'avis, alors tu mérite bien ces félicitations.

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil… Je n'ai fait cela que dans l'intérêt de la boite, rien de plus… Dis-je en rougissant.

- Et modeste, avec ça ! Allez, mettons nous au travail. Il faut les convaincre d'acheter le plus, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai."

Je me détendais légèrement. Satch avait raison, il n'allait pas me manger. Je me permis même de lui sourire. Pendant un moment, nous discutâmes de ce qui était le mieux pour eux et pour nous. Marco notait beaucoup de choses. Son air concentré me donna des pulsions. Je me retins de lui sauter dessus, et bu un peu le verre de whisky qu'il m'avait si gentiment offert, pour fêter ça. Je le reposais vite fait, manquant de m'étouffer. J'avais senti son pied frôler le mien, et je me doutais, vu la façon dont il était remonté lentement sur ma cheville, que c'était intentionnel. Je le regardais, mais il était toujours occupé à écrire. Néanmoins, je vis bien le sourire qu'il affichait. Fier de lui, hein? Je calais mieux mon dos dans le fauteuil, tout en soupirant. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait en face de lui, cela se voyait.

"Fatigué ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Un peu. Pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de souffler, comme quelqu'un qui est crevé. De plus, tu viens de te caler dans le fauteuil comme si tu voulais dormir."

Il m'avait tutoyé. Je rêve ou… ? Mais je n'allais pas faire pareil, après tout, il était mon supérieur. Toutefois j'appréciais, cela me faisait sentir plus proche de lui.

"Bravo, Sherlock Holmes ! Fis-je en souriant.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très dur de deviner. Les cernes qui commencent à apparaître sous tes yeux sont aussi une preuve indiscutable de fatigue."

Tout en disant cela, il s'était levé et s'approchait. Il se plaça derrière moi et commença à me masser les épaules. Un geste naturel, en somme. Mais le simple fait de sentir ses mains bouger sur mes épaules me donnaient des frissons. Je fermais les yeux, et essayais de penser à autre chose. Mais mon entrejambe, qui s'était tenu tranquille tout ce temps, commença à réagir, et j'espérais que Marco ne le remarque pas, où j'étais fichu. J'ouvris subitement les yeux lorsque je sentis les lèvres du blond se poser sur mon cou. Je le laissais faire, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Puis, comme dans un rêve, il tourna le fauteuil vers lui et s'empara de mes lèvres. Je lui répondis, trop heureux. Sa langue se baladait sur celles-ci, sensuellement, en demandant l'accès. J'ouvris la bouche, et nos langues commencèrent à jouer ensemble, à celle qui dominera l'autre. J'aimais cela. Dans mes anciennes relations, j'étais souvent le dominant, le Seme. Marco allait vite le savoir. Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que le désir montait. Nos visages se décollèrent, plus assez de souffle. Je vis dans ses yeux le même désir que moi, et j'eus encore plus envie de m'emparer de lui. Ma main glissa sur son torse, l'effleurant à peine. Du doigt, je traçais le contour de ses muscles, titillait ses tétons, descendait jusqu'à son bas ventre, pour remonter ensuite, tout aussi doucement. Puis ce fut ma langue qui remplaça mes doigts. Je m'emparais de son torse pour l'attirer à moi, et commença à lécher l'un de ses tétons, tandis que j'effleurais toujours l'autre avec ma main. Marco gémissait de plaisir. Très vite, ma langue descendit elle aussi en traçant ses muscles, puis revint sur son cou. Je le mordillais légèrement, mais assez fort tout de même pour laisser une trace. N'en pouvant plus, Marco m'enleva mon t-shirt, et, me soulevant, posa mes fesses sur le bureau. Très vite, il se retrouva seulement en chemise, et moi en boxer. Il s'apprêtait à me retirer l'unique tissu de vêtement que je portais, quand quelqu'un frappa. Une lueur de panique passa dans nos deux yeux. Il cria à la personne d'attendre quelques secondes, et me fit signe, tout en reboutonnant sa chemise, de passer sous le bureau. Je pris tous les vêtements avec moi et me glissais prestement sous ce bureau, tandis que Marco reprenait sa place habituelle et son sérieux. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Je ne voyais pas la personne qui était entrée, et ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Je priais pour que personne ne me vois, même si le bureau empêchait quiconque de voir ce qui se passait sous le bureau.

Bref. La situation était assez gênante. J'étais sous le bureau du sous-directeur, en boxer. Lui était seulement en chemise, et essayait de garder son sérieux face à la personne qui était entrée dans la pièce. J'aurai sûrement ri, mais je ne souhaitais pas vraiment me faire remarquer. Et mettre dans l'embarras mon blond, je n'y pensais même pas. Quoique. Pour le punir - gentiment - de tout ce temps à attendre un moment comme celui-là. Je souris, un sourire vicieux. Sa chemise était boutonnée, mais pas jusqu'en bas. Et elle laissait voir son membre tendu. Je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses, remontais lentement, puis saisis sa verge entre mes lèvres. Je passais lentement ma langue sur son gland, tout en caressant sensuellement ses cuisses. Marco mit aussitôt ses mains sur ma tête et appuya fortement, me faisant comprendre que je devais arrêter immédiatement. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter. Pas tout de suite. Je le pris en bouche, et fis de lents va et viens, ma langue jouant avec sa verge, la caressant. Marco se retenait tant qu'il pouvait, essayant de me faire arrêter. Il s'empêchait de gémir, mais je sentais bien qu'il y prenait plaisir. La personne en face de lui lui demanda s'il allait bien, et il lui répondit qu'il se sentait mal, surement un rhume attrapé à cause du mauvais temps. Tout cela dit avec le sourire, tout en essayant de ne pas gémir lorsqu'il parlait. La personne sembla accepter cette excuse, puis sortit. Alors Marco se lâcha. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et apprécia pleinement ce que je lui faisais. Ses mains ébouriffaient mes cheveux, de plus en plus tandis que le désir montait en lui. Je ralentis le rythme, et il grogna. Il bougea ma tête pour m'inciter à aller plus vite, mais je ne lui obéis pas. Au contraire, j'arrêtais presque, ne le satisfaisant qu'avec ma langue, qui effleurait juste son gland. Je sentis alors se doigts se crisper de mécontentement, et le repris en bouche. Allant tout d'abord très lentement, j'accélérais ensuite, de plus en plus vite. Je sentais Marco gémir de plus en plus fort à mesure que le désir le submergeait.

"Haa… Ace… Je… Mm… Je viens !"

Il se vida en moi, et j'avalais entièrement le liquide, une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Puis je remontais lentement, défaisant encore une fois sa chemise. Je recommençais à l'embrasser sur le ventre, lui mordiller les tétons et lui caresser le torse. Je sentais ses mains glisser sur mon dos, sa bouche embrasser mon cou. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres, et le ballet de nos langues recommença. Puis Marco se détacha de moi, le souffle court, mais les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il me retira d'un coup sec mon caleçon, et me fit grimper sur lui. Sans me prévenir, il me pénétra. Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur, vite étouffé par ses lèvres. Il n'attendit pas que je m'y habitue, et commença à bouger, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Il toucha ma prostate, et je gémis un peu plus fort. Il accéléra, touchant ce point sensible à chaque fois, me faisant jouir un peu plus. Ses coups étaient rudes, je sentais la chaise craquer, mais je m'en fichais. Plus il s'enfonçait en moi, plus le désir me submergeait. Il plaça sa main sur mon membre durci, et commença à le caresser. Puis il le prit en main et fit des vas et viens rapides. Son pouce effleurait en même temps mon gland, faisant augmenter le désir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jouir de plus en plus fort, tellement le plaisir était intense. Sous cette vague de jouissance, je ne pus m'empêcher de me vider sur son torse. Je l'entendais, lui aussi, poussant des rugissements de plaisir. Sentant qu'il allait venir, il accéléra encore, atteignant l'orgasme. Je sentis le liquide chaud et visqueux en moi, projeté avec puissance, tandis que nous jouissions tous les deux. Marco se retira doucement, et je sentis le sperme glisser lentement le long de mes fesses, de mes cuisses. Marco en récupéra un peu avec ses doigts, et mis ceux-ci dans ma bouche. Je les léchais lentement, savourant ce plaisir, regardant le blond avec un regard prédateur. Puis il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du siège, et m'attira à lui. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes, deux hommes nus et en sueur, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant ce moment de bonheur. Je me détachais ensuite lentement de lui, pour l'observer. Un sourire était plaqué sur son visage, heureux. Il tendit la main pour caresser ma joue, puis la descendit sur mon cou et m'attira à lui pour un baiser langoureux auquel je répondis bien volontiers.

Nous nous séparâmes ensuite difficilement, puis je descendis de ses genoux. Lorsque je me penchais pour récupérer nos vêtements toujours sous le bureau, il ne put s'empêcher de me toucher les fesses. Je me retournais, vis son sourire carnassier et lui jetait ses vêtements sur le visage. Alors qu'il les retirait, grognant, je me penchais et déposais tout doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Marco voulu m'attraper par la taille, mais je me dérobais et lui fit mon plus beau sourire.

"Ne penses pas me diriger sur ce plan-là, lui dis-je, conscient que c'était moi qui le dominais, à présent.

- A oui ?

- Et oui."

Il se leva de sa chaise, voulant m'attraper, et une course poursuite commença dans le bureau. Mais elle ne dura pas bien longtemps, vu que l'on était tous les deux très épuisés. Plaqué contre le mur, il me rhabilla, en profitant pour me caresser, et je fis de même. Après s'être embrassé une dernière fois, il me poussa en direction de la porte, voulant me montrer qui était encore le maître dans cette entreprise. Après un dernier sourire, il me dit qu'il me ferait bientôt revenir pour que l'on retravaille ensemble, car il appréciait mes méthodes très… convaincantes. Je lui souris et parti.

Je m'empressais de redescendre, toujours sur un petit nuage. Je songeais qu'en entrant dans son bureau, je pensais ne rien avoir, et finalement, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, et il en redemandait encore. Je croisais Satch, resté dans mon bureau avec ma secrétaire. Tous deux étaient légèrement rouges, et lui aussi avait le sourire aux lèvres. D'un seul regard, nous nous résumâmes ce qui s'était passé. Le lien des meilleurs amis…

Finalement, je sentais que les journées allaient passer beaucoup plus vite, maintenant.

* * *

><p>Un petit One Shot Marco x Ace... J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;). Ayant lu tous les Marco x Ace, j'en ai rajoutée un autre, pour votre plus grand plaisir :3 (ou pas.)<p>

Reviews ? Pour m'encourager !


End file.
